Operation
I remembered the crash as if time had froze. The scared eyes of the unaware driver ahead had met mine at the last second, and the man lurched forwards when our cars collided. I wished I had worn a seatbelt, above many things. Mostly, because on collision my body was heaved through the window at a high velocity, which actually hadn’t harmed me too much. What had hurt was smashing onto the pavement, as I heard a cracking sound. Pain jolted through my back as I reached for it in slow motion. I felt the sticky blood where I had fallen, and in what seemed like centuries I had blacked out. ' ' I still remember flashes of consciousness. There was the ambulance, and the stretcher, and the IV stand being put up. I awoke in my hospital bed late at night. I had a splitting headache, and the first thought that came into my head was my wife and children, then the man I hit. Of course it was the man I hit, my thought. Everybody always tells me I never think of myself, that I’m so nice. But finally my mind wandered to where I was. I tried walked through my door shaking, seeing a hallway only lit by a light from a room down the hall. I fell, tumbling to the floor with a low bump. I tried to crawl to the light, and heard a faint slurping sound, and tumbled over to ask where I was. What I saw was horrifying, it was a creature of sorts, it looked like a man with pale skin, but every part of him was connected, as if it was a cocoon around him. He had a long extended part in his mouth, that looked like a razor blade. He was in a white lab coat next to a nurse that I dimly remembered in my flashes. The doctors extrusion was plunged into a man's chest. The man was a patient on a hospital bed, his heart monitor slowing. Eventually it came to a dead stop and I gasped. The creature ripped his tendril out of the patient, and formed into a handsome looking doctor. He and the nurse looked over at me. He ran at me quickly, stabbing me with a needle. They carried me to my bed. I tried to tell them I was still conscious, but found I couldn’t as I was paralysed, and the nurse bent over to my ear and whispered something into it. “Don’t think we don’t know you’re awake.” She bent back, and the doctor turned back into the being he was before, sticking his sucker into my chest, and after a few minutes I heard my heartbeat sensor go to a steady *bee* and I faded into darkness. The woman cried that he was talking to. “I’m sorry ma'am, he died during the operation, he lost too much blood. I hope you can understand.” She nodded, and he walked back to his post, licking a drop of blood off his upper lip. Category:Beings Category:Lucid